A Brotherly Helping Hand
by ShayminLove98
Summary: Mikey Way always goes to his brother for help, and wants Gerard to do the same. What happens when he does? Gerard/Lyn-z
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know or own anybody in this fanfic. This is completly fictional. Please feel free to review and give me any criticism so I can improve.

Chapter 1

_**Mikey POV**_

I sat there on my couch, with the room so very dusk and dull (Geez... enough with the adjectives...). I just can never have any luck. I guess that's what it's like being in the shadow of your family and...such... It was really depressing for me. I had a family, but mostly my brother. Ugghhh... Before you people think this is a Waycest, it's not... Ha... He seems to help me through everything, but I always promised to return the favor in some way. But I never knew how... I felt that if he ever needed real help, he could come to me, but it's mostly vice versa.

I wasn't depressed, but I needed something else. I hoped that I could do at least something. The only _good _thing that recently happened was being able to meet Alicia. One thing is, her name is sometimes hard to pronounce... Don't tell her I said that... Anyways, I need _something _to happen to my brother, did I say his name yet? I don't remember. No. His name is Gerard... Yeah... So something needs to happen that he needs help with so I can do something.

You're probably wondering, have Gerard and Mikey gotten in an arguement? The answer is: Not since we were at least 10. I was 10, and Gerard was 13. I was taking a shower, and Gerard made a prank where he hit the wall like he was being murdered or something. I got shampoo in my eyes, cried a while, peed a little bit and I ran out after I finished. He was just doing that because he had to pee _**BAD**_. I got mad and tackled him to the ground. After much consideration, we made a peace treaty and haven't fought since.

So now that this fantasy is over, let's get back to the story line. I turned on a light and sat up. I tried to reach my iPad (Did I have an iPad?... Whatever...), but I couldn't reach it from my angle...I was lazy... So you wanna hear a story? One time I ordered a chicken breast, but instead I got a-

Before I could finish, Gerard came rushing in looking panicky.

"Gee what's wrong? You look like you've seen a cow" I said. He hates cows. No one knows why.

"Well, you know that girl we toured with back in 2002, Lyn-z" he said sounding a little more worried upon saying her name.

"Yeah? So?"

"She's returned. But I feel this weird feeling now when we were together earlier today." Oh great...

"Yeah and?"

"I need your help with this one" He said. _**FINALLY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story. Feel free to criticize and please review. This is completely fictional.**

Chapter 2

_**Mikey POV**_

Oh no. I'm used to having him come to me for like, the name of a certain juice or national flower, but not something like this...What? A man can't ask his own brother about a national flower or juice?

"What do you mean, weird feelings" I asked, hoping for a smart answer. If it was smart, he just missed her a lot, but if it's dumb and incomprehensible, he's in love. That's the Way Brother Code. Yes, brother and code are proper nouns so... yeah.

"I kinda feel like she's really cool and nice and cool and...nice hair..." he said with a smile. Yep, it's love.

"Oooooooooooookkaaaaayyyyyyy..." I said.. "We can hopefully figure this out." I also wondered if he had eaten any bad shrimp lately...that can make you feel in love with somebody...I learned that the hard way.

One time I was dating this one girl, and she said to me

"I have to go pee." She never came back. She left me all by my self. Surprisingly, she was the one with the bad shrimp. Until I met Alicia. After I asked for her name, I asked if she had eaten anything bad lately. She would go,

"No, why?" I would reply back by asking if there was any vegetables, pasta, or shellfish she had eaten that had tasted bad or has given her gastro-intentional distress. After saying no, we seemed to have hit it off. So back to the story. I paced the room. I wanted Gerard to come to me for help, but I'm not so sure if I had wanted it now or not. Sort of strange to be saying this, but I predicted this would happen. I looked out the window one night and said

"Just when I'm not expecting it, Gerard will ask for my help." Who knew predictions could come true... Dang... Oh well, my brothers in love, and I needed to help him! Here comes Super Mikey! (Never tell anyone I said that)

As soon as Gerard left the room, I sat down again. Who could I possibly turn to in order to help Gerard? Ray? Nah...(No offense Ray) Frank? No...My parents? What kind of question is that? (No offense mommy and daddy!). Then I needed to put my brain in action. (It's never gonna fade 'cause it's the main attraction!...Sorry...) Wait! I got it! Before Gerard left, he told me to ask advice from people to see if he likes Lyn-z or not, but not to tell them his problem. I could ask Alicia!

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading my story so far. When Mikey goes "It's never gonna fade 'cause it's the main attraction!...Sorry..." It's a reference to "Make it Shine" by Victoria Justice. The real lyrics are "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction" Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not know anyone in this story and it is completely fictional.**

_**Mikey POV**_

A while later, I went online to talk to Alicia. My phone's battery is dead. Kiss my battery! (Gerard: Mikey! We didn't make that song until about 2010!) I finally found her after a few minutes of searching. I typed in:

"WAAAAZZZAA"

Until I realized she hated it when I talked like that, so I deleted it. How was I going to get help with Gerard? I wasn't stressed out or anything, it's just, Gerard never comes to _me_ for help. I always go to _him_. Why was I feeling so odd about this? He told me to not tell anyone, so how was I going to get help? Say "Oh hey Alicia, can you tell me how you felt when you fell in love with me?"

I typed in:

"Oh hey Alicia, can you tell me how you felt when you fell in love with me?"

... I'M DESPERATE!

There was a slight pause in the conversation. The notification that meant she was typing came on the screen. It came off the screen, but came back on after a few seconds. The result was:

"What makes you ask all of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

Oh no... How was I gonna get out of this one? I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I typed in something and waited to get a response. I said to her:

"I was just curious."

I wondered if she suspected anything. I prayed silently to myself. A beep came out of nowhere. I jumped at that, but it was just my cell phone. I had charged it awhile ago.

"Hello," I asnswered "...NO I AM NOT ANDY SAMBERG!" I hung up.

He calls EVERY DAY just to ask that. Then Alicia replied.

"Well, I guess it was a little awkward, but then I grew to like it. My head felt weird and I got morning sickness until I went to talk to you. Any other details?"

"Nope. I need to go." Then she said good-bye and she left. I sent a text message to Gerard to come home soon to tell him. I had kept the promise... Not to tell ANYONE.

I thought about how Gerard must've felt, and how he'll react when I tell him. He needs to know the truth!(But he told me to never tell anyone, not friends, parents, lumberjacks, NO ONE!). I wonder where he is right now.

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading Chapter 3. I**** have writers block sometimes, so sorry for it being kinda short.** Mikey makes a reference to a My Chemical Romance song with the lyric: "Kiss my battery". I made Gerard say they never made it until later in 2010, considering this story takes place in about the beginning of 2007. The song is "F.T.W.W.W"(I'm pretty sure.). Also, the Andy Samberg line comes from the TV show "Victorious". One of the characters, Robbie, looks a lot like Andy Samberg and said "No, I am not Andy Samberg!" in the episode, "The Wood". Please review ^-^!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this chapter and this is not real.**

Chapter 4

_**Gerard POV**_

I had recieved a text messege from Mikey a few minutes back. If you read the previous chapter, he should be talking asking Alicia how she felt when her and Mikey had met... He better keep the promise. Read the previous chapter, and you'll learn the promise... Meh...

While walking, I ran into Frank. He was shaking his butt... odd... And NO this is NOT a Frerard story so if you think it will be, LEAVE! Now that the stern warning was out of the way, I quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Frank, not to be a burdon," I asked, "but why are you doing the Wiggly Walk?" The Wiggly Walk was when you move your legs and butt in a weird way while walking down a street. Sort of weird if you ask me.

"Well, Jamia told me that if I walk around like this, it will look funny" he said back.

"But if people get it on video with me in it, don't you think they'll label it as 'Frerard Hits the Streets'?" That made Frank pause in his tracks.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea" he said. I laughed as he stopped and two girls squealed. Then I took out a paper gun Mikey gave me for my birthday and pointed it at the girls and fired. Don't worry, it fired paper. They picked it up and read it aloud.

"You...Mad?"

Me and Frank laughed as we crossed to another street and turned a corner.

"Do you know where we are going" I asked.

"Nope" Frank said with a giggle. We both walked around until we found the street with my house.

"See you later," Frank said "Oh and by the way, our manager said we would be going on tour in the summer."

"Tour?" I said turning around at the sound of the word.

"Yeah, the Projekt Revolution Tour." Oh no... Not again. Last time I was away, Eliza cheated on me. What if Lyn-z met another man? Or worse, someone better than me? I quickly said good-bye to Frank and ran in to find Mikey watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"That is so dumb," I said, "it's a rerun!" Mikey looked up at me and *tried* to smile. (No offense Mikey!)

"Hey, I gotta ask you something" Mikey said.

"Okay, what?"

"It's really important" Oh boy, my baby brother's in trouble... or is it about me? Maybe puberty? Hmmm... (Random Guy: Isn't he like, in his twenties or something? Gerard: Shut up Random Guy!)

A/N Hey! So I just wanted to also say I do NOT own Spongebob Squarepants. And when this story takes place, Mikey was about maybe 27 or 28. Gerard was maybe like 30. I got the name "Wiggly Walk" from True Jackson V.P. I have no idea if it was used in other places. Please review! 3... Wait, how can Mikey go through puberty again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story and it is not real.**

Chapter 5

_**Mikey POV**_

I was silently praying to myself that Gerard didn't think I was going through puberty again. Whenever I'm in trouble, he always assumes it's puberty. One time, I was two years old and spilled my oatmeal. My mother said there was a problem that involved me and Gerard asked if it was puberty. (Gerard: That never happened! Mikey: Shhhh!)

"I was talking to Alicia before about how she felt" I said. He looked a little surprised and ecstatic. He probably thought I wouldn't do it.

"Really," he said "what did she say, did she diagnose me with idiotic nuisance syndrum again?"

"No she- wait, what do you mean by 'again' ?" I asked looking at him. He put on a face and shook his head. That means "Never mind" I was given that at least nine times through the past three months.

"Anyway, she said that she felt weird, and never knew whether to be happy or nervous, but then felt more normal around me" I said. A wave of fear went over Gerard's body and his face turned really pale. Not again. What did I do last time he did this?... I can't remember...

"What's wrong? you look like you're gonna be sick" I said sitting him down on the couch. He looked around the room like an ape. What the heck was wrong with him? I wonder if it's that Valentine's Day card from Ray he got last year. He _**STILL**_ has nightmares. I got the same one from him. I can't look at him anymore without that image in my head.

"Do...y-you...l-l-love Alicia" He stuttered, struggling to get his words out. Should I even say anything? Wait, I've got something.

"Yeah I guess, why?" Great answer genius... He then almost fell over and looked even paler. He looked as if he was struggling with heart failiure. He hasn't looked like this ever since he was asked about Waycest and Frerard. Awkward. What exactly _IS _Waycest? I'll ask him later.

"WHAT?" I said, really beginning to feel nervous and scared. I feel so bad, that I could just make up new words... I felt... NERVARED! (Random Guy: What? Mikey: Would you get out of here?) I slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it man *smack* SNAP *smack* out *smack* of *smack* it!...*smack* (Gerard: What was the last one for? Mikey: Just for giggles! G:...)

"That's...how...I...feel..." He said. Then he had to run and throw up. He hasn't done thins since he was drunk. Eeeeeewwwwww... How can you feel in love and then vomit? I just don't get it. Do I even get love? Maybe I can't feel it... Wait, am I a vampire? ( Ray: Don't start that again!)

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the gross ending. It looked like it would be funny if Gerard just ran out of the room to vomit. I really have no clue as to why. The Valentine's Day card was Ray pretending to be a model laying down on his side with his hand holding his head up. Review, please! I've got to make these stories longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story. I also do not own privlage to Spongebob Squarepants, Drake & Josh, and Ghost Adventures. All programs belong to their rightful owners.**

_**Gerard POV**_

I haven't thrown up since "Life on the Murder Scene". This felt a little weird. When we had met in 2002, I haven't felt like this and I was really ready to live alone. Now that she has come back into my life, I now don't feel like that. I was now in a deeper state of love that I was in since my Eliza days... Eww...

I flushed the toilet and ran back inside next to Mikey. He put a comforting arm around me.

"How does it feel to vomit again" he asked me. What a question. (Mikey: I was only trying to comfort you! Gerard:..._Well_... Someone's in a cranky mood).

"I'm really not sure how to answer that" I said as Spongebob pulled out a calendar with Squidward's face on it.

"So did you just run off like you were in love again and had to throw up, or did you do that for no reason?" I needed to be honest with him. Besides, this is his favorite Spongebob episode.

"Uhhhh... Do I need to answer that" I looked over with a dazed look. Whenver I vomit, I get this dazed look that just shouts: "I think I threw up"

"I guess not," he responded, "but why does love make you vomit?"

"How the heck should I know" I said. "I may be awesomer, handsomer, and by far more brighter than you, but that doesn't mean I'm that smart." Mikey looked confused, so he went back t watching Spongebob. The episode ended shortly after. How long did I spend in the bathroom? It only took like, one...two chapters?...No, one.

"Mama..." What the heck was that? I looked all over and saw a Baby Born doll in Mikey's lap.

"Three things: a) What up with the doll, b) why are you taking care of it, and c) those things can talk?"

"Aren't "a" and "b" the same thing?" I gave him a mean look. "Okay never mind, but for the answers. Number one: I want to be a pretend daddy. Number 2: If Alicia and I ever get married, we don't want any children (yet), so I have this instead. Number 3: I don't know, I think I made that noise"

"But why would-"

"Never mind!" Mikey shouted as the baby began to cry. "Uh-oh"

"What" I said, "Did the baby get offended?"

"No, he just needs a new diaper" He said as he took him upstairs to our room. I sat there as a re-run of Drake and Josh began. This show made me laugh sometimes, but not now. If I felt this strange, something needed to be done. Mikey already found out what this is supposed to feel like, so how do I approach Lyn-z about this? Do I get someone to ask her or do I just wait and see if she makes the first move or _**OH MY GOSH SOMEONE HELP ME!**_

Just then, Mikey came down the steps with the baby doll. He looked extremely tired and it was only 5 minutes.

"I guarentee you I'll be able to one hand change a diaper and do it much faster than you just did" I remarked (Gerard: And look how I turned out. Mikey: Come ON!).

Mikey gave me the baby and sat down. When he took the doll back, he said "I think we should take turns taking care of this...this...little demon of death! Maybe I will want a baby someday, maybe not."

We looked over at the screen to see Drake and Josh tackling each other, as usual. I would have laughed, but you're all probably kind of looking back up to see why I'm not. (Sorry if you're not!)

"Do you have any other ideas of how I can confess" I asked Mikey as he got out of a trance. Whenever he watched TV, he gets into a trance where he goes off daydreaming until someone talks to him. He pondered for a minute before looking back at me.

"Maybe you should just sweat it out for awhile and come bakc to this problem another time. You've been concentrated on this for about three days and need some sort of rest. Maybe we should do something and can figure it out through some sort of phycological event" I was confused AGAIN.

"I don't get it, so we should go out or do something for just you and me instead of just focusing on my problems?"

"Exactly," Mikey said, "maybe we should just watch Ghost Adventures or something." I smiled as we continued to fantasize over our own lives.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! To be quite honest I think this is the longest one I've ever written (or typed...whatever) so just give me a review! I have the idea for the next chapter so I'll start in maybe a few days on it! Remeber to review all! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mikey POV**

While me and Gerard were watching Ghost Adventures, he fell asleep. A full hour of three men running around in their thirties (excluding Nick) can really tire you out, especially if what they catch can be completely stupid. I watched as they showed a fan photo and looked over at Gerard again.

"Only he can fall asleep and look nice while doing it" I whispered. He only grunted and turned over. Did he hear me te whole time? Either way, I told him I wanted to spend time with him and have him take a break from his love life for awhile. If you haven't heard yet, scroll up the page and go to the pretty chapter change button and go to chapter 6. Pretty please?

Watching Ghost Adventures has inspired me! why don't I make a cosplay? YEAH! I'll be Zak, Gerard can be Aaron, and Frank can be Nick! Ray can be the eyewitness and the ghost when we do the lockdown. I'll wake Gerard and tell him.

"Gerard, hey wake up!"

"No...no Frank don't throw sprinkles at Ray. Ahh! What? Mikey what is it?"

"Sounded like you were having a nightmare before I woke you. was I in it?"

"You were a tree in the background"...Really, Gerard, really?

"Anyway, do you want to do a cosplay of Ghost Adventures with me? I can get Frank and ray to join in." Gerard looked at me questioningly.

"Well, even though Frank was in my dream, I guess I can handle him in real life"

YEAH! COSPLAY TIME!

My name is Mikey Way

I never believed in ghosts until I came face-to face with one.

So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video.

With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only my my fellow investigator, Frank Iero, and our equipment tech Gerard Way.

The three of us will travel to some of the most higly active, paranormal location where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...

These are _**OUR**_ Ghost Adventures.

"We are here in New Jersey, getting ready to do our lockdown right now" I said," Gerard's on the camera. Frank, you got the eyewitness."

"Ray's in the potty."

"Aww...how can we do this now?"

"Looks like we can't."

"Thanks for the wise words of wisdom Gerard. I did all that work of remixing the theme. Maybe next time."

END SCENE

FINLAANND!

**A/N Okay, all credit goes to the Ghost Adventures crew for the intro. Also, credit goes to Spongebob Squarepants for the "FINLAANND" joke. Patrick said it when he was knocked into a hole. Look up the episode "Frankendoodle". So I was in a rush to type this because I need to study for a Religion test, so sorry if it's short. Review please, or as Mikey would say it, pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing in this story and it is completely fictional.**

Chapter 8

_**Gerard POV**_

So after that whole Ghost Adventures incident, I really wanted to sleep again. Before I did, I thought about my one about Frank. He was wearing a tee shirt that said "I Feel Pretty in Greek!" on it and had Ray film the whole thing. Frank was throwing random sprinkles at me and wouldn't stop. It was basically that the whole time. Do I have weird dreams, or am I just fat? (Ray:... Seriously?)

I closed my eyes once again and TRIED to sleep. All I heard was Mikey playing with that Baby Born doll he had. I swear, if I heard "MAMA!" one more time, I was gonna kill someone-presumably the doll. (Mikey: Don't we have a song called "Mama"? Gerard: Shut up Mikey.)

When I fell asleep, I had a series of dreams. The first one was of Frank, Ray, Mikey, and I running around in the California desert in 2019, trying to defeat Bl/ind, or Better Living Industries. Ha! Maybe it's a message from the future... Nah. Like I would ever do anything as stupid as THAT. Killjoys...LAME! (See Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys).

The second dream was when I was falling and Jennifer Lopez caught me.

The third dream was that I was sitting at a desk with a chalkboard in front of me. What did it say? I leaned in closer to see and it said " Math text book page 211 1-20 due Wednesday" GET ME OUT OF THIS DREAM! I woke up with sweat on my forehead.

The fourth dream was that I wasn't a singer anymore, nor a guitar or bass player. Not even a drummer! I was a basoon player. I was in the middle of a performance when the PFCR came in. They were the "People for Chicken's Rights". They were protesting about the fact that people were owning bananas as pets which made no sense considering the fact that they were fighting for chickens. Meh...

When I finally did wake up, I saw Frank was walking by on his hands.

"Frank," I said," what the heck are you doing?" He fell over and rolled into a wall.

"I got bored, and Jamia wasn't in the mood to play the Gamecube or do wi-fi with the Nintendo DS, so I just decided to do this around the whole house."

"How far was it so far?"

"I don't know, to be honest I didn't think I'd make it this far. Oh, and awhile ago, Alicia called Ray, to tell Jamia to call Lyn-z. When that whole cycle ended, Christa called me to ask you if you had any feelings toward Lyn-z at all, because she does to you." WHAT THE?

"What do you think Mikey has been helping me do?"

"Play a game, because that's what I've been doing!"

I sat there when Frank left and thought things over:

a) Was it that easy to tell a girl something? Because one time, I told Mikey that girls are just guys without...never mind.

b) Why was now a good time?

c) Why did she get Frank? I mean really! Of all people.

So I guess now I have Lyn-z as a companion/girlfriend. I gotta admit, it only took 8 chapters. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! The story's not over! To be honest, it's only just beginning.

**A/N To be honest, Gerard said it all. He may have Lyn-z now, but the story is gonna skip ahead a few years and turn into a story with even more nonsense. That's what we all want! So I don't own Ghost Adventures, Jennifer Lopez, the PFCR is from Drake & Josh, which I don't own, "I Feel Pretty in Greek!", the DS, Gamecube, or Danger Days. Give me some time and the next chapter should be up soon! The school year for me doesn't end until June 24th. Review and peace out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** This is fictional and none is real.**

Gerard POV

2011/Present Day

I was woken up by Bandit, my daughter for those who never knew, at least 5,000 times in the middle of the night. We don't know why, but she probably wanted me to be there.

"Why don't you just sleep in there with her" Lyn-z suggested.

"Ehh...why not!" I gathered some blankets on the floor and went into the nursery. Bandit was looking at me through the crib walls. "You're getting what you wanted-me!" She seemed to calm down, but she wouldn't face me during the night. Probably because my hair was so red (or bright!).

The next morning at breakfast, I had toast...I like toast. Mikey had eggs, Frank had pancakes (Pancakes! Pancakes! Sure do love them pancakes! Frank:...Who's been letting him watch "True Jackson: VP" again?), and Ray had assorted fruit. I went to the cabinet to get some baby mush for Bandit. She may be two, but I still want to give her baby mush. I ate it once, it was pretty good!

After feeding Bandit and cleaning up, I went to the park area with Lyn-z and Ray.

"Remember that time I began to hate swans" Ray asked.

"When was that" I asked.

"Umm hello? High school? Field Trip? Swan bit at my 'you know what'?"

"...Oh backpack?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't remeber the name." Awkwardly enough, a swan ran by. "AHHHHHHH!" Ray ran away up an apple tree as fast as he could. He was acting like the swan had a gun! He just kept looking up and down.

"So how's the album doing" Lyn-z asked me.

"You mean, popularity?"

"Yeah."

"It's goin' GOOOOOOOOD." Lyn-z looked at me like I was a talking seagull!

"Weird, but why killjoys?"

"Remember that dream I had in the past? (Chapter 8)."

"Yeah?"

"That had the killjoys."

"But you told me that you would never do anything as stupid as that?"

"Lyn-z, we've been married for about four years now," I began," does it look like I'm the brightest crayon in the box? The stickiest sticker on the sheet? The coldest ice cube in the tray?"

"I get it!"

Later on when we were asleep...

"The softest fabric in the store? The cleanest floor in the home? The sqeakiest hinge on the door? The mintiest toothpaste in the tube? The tightest pants in Mikey's closet? The greenest leaf on the tree? The brightest number on the digital clock?"

"Gerard...," Lyn-z muttered," I GET IT!"

"Alright, be that way!" Bandit began to cry from the other room.

"I'll get the blankets" I said getting up.

**A/N SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I just wanted to make a chapter showing what happened a few years after Chapter 8, four to be exact. Please review and tell me what you think! My finals just ended, so I'll try to update more over the summer after I go to the My Chemical Romance concert during the Honda Civic tour August 5th! (Sorry for showing off..) True Jackson VP belongs to it's creator, the killjoys to MCR, and the Pancake Song to the Talking Pony in True Jackson VP. Bye and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story and it is all fictional.**

Chapter 10

Ray POV

Later on about a week later, I saw Frank watching TV again.

"You know what, Ray?" He asked me.

"What?"

"This show is really speaking to me. Maybe I should go out and make a difference."

"...Frank you are watching 'Teletubbies'!" Upon closer inspection, Frank changed the show and looked through the other shows. "Hey, where's Mikey in all this?"

"He and Gerard went out to have some 'Brotherly Bonding'" I looked at the tattooed man that sat in front of me with "Paranormal Challenge" blaring in the background. "Okay, translation, they're upstairs watching "iCarly". Mikey says that if you want to be a good father, you have to be more associated with children's shows."

"Gerard is listening to Mikey?" I laughed at him.

"He's a good kid at heart, though." I sat down and watched the two teams on the TV look for evidence of the paranormal.

"Did that thing just say 'paranormal'?" One of the girls asked, literally freaking out.

"Baby." Frank snickered. I slapped him on the back of the head after that. (Frank: It really hurt, Ray! Ray: Baby!) I really ad no idea why though. I kind of found it funny that girls freaked out whenever there was a ghost nearby.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Mikey POV

"Well, Gerard?" I asked as he stared at the television, mouth wide open.

"Why are you making me watch these child shows?" Gerard asked me, half-jokingly.

"Because," I said, repeatedly puching his arm lightly," if you want to spend time with Bandit when she's about ten or so, you need to get used to your inner child. Find yourself Way. FIND IT!"

"Okay, Oprah Winfrey, why do I have to find my inner child? It makes no sense how I need to watch these shows." Gerard joked with me a lot when we were kids (O lot to Frank) and every time he did, I ended up explaining something either stupid or unecessary. This was one of those times.

"You need to discover what it's like to be a kid again. Oh my gosh, I am Oprah!" I got up and ran around the room in a circle numerous times.

"Mikey,dear,"Gerard asked me like a therapist,"...what are you doing?"

"Running off my desires!" Gerard looked at me with a confused face on.

"But..." He was cut off when Alicia came in the room.

"He running off his desires again?" She asked with a sigh, looking over at me with a non-concerned yet amused face on.

"Yep." She rolled her eyes.

"Mikey, why are you always running off your desires? What does that even mean in the first place?" I didn't stop running...Or reply... Alicia groaned and left the room.

"Mikey," Gerard asked me, again," really, why are you running around like that?" I collapsed on the floor, and Gerard didn't come and check if I was okay. "You're fine Mikey. I already know."

"Ohhh..." I moaned as I stood up from the floor, " That's enough exercise...for the year." I crawled over and looked up at my brother. My poor, confused, thirty-four year old brother. Thirty-four because of getting older, when he's still young, confused because he was wondering what the heck I was doing by "running off my desires", and poor because...well...I don't know really.

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for not updating that much and for the story being so short. My laptop was broken and had problems so we sent it to Texas to get it repaird. Fifteen days later, it comes back with the all problems fixed...but one...We spent fourty-five minutes on the phone to get the charger and it came exactly one day later, or today. Anyways, all TV shows belong to there rightful owners and all characters to their owners as well. I should probably go and give my laptop a break and work on my written story which I MIGHT upload. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Mikey POV

After my long and perilous journey around in a circle in my room, I finally settled downstairs next to Bandit. I have no clue what she was doing with an action figure of me, but whatever the reason is, she's okay with it. I saw Gerard come downstairs and look for something in the freezer.

"There it is!" He said, pulling out a sweet potato pop. Wait, didn't those only exist in "Everybody Hates Chris"? Yeah! In "Everybody Hates Homecoming"! Chris was going to meet a girl's parent's so he could take her to the homecoming dance and they did an impersination of "The Cosby Show". Unusual...But funny!

"Why is Bandit holding an action figure of me?" I asked the red head sucking on an ice pop flavored after a vegetable that I'm not even sure he liked.

"I taught her a new song I made up. It goes 'Oh I always keep a Mikey in my pocket!' and she seems to be taking my advice and holding it all day for the past week or so. She seems to enjoy it."

"My head just fell off on it."

"Bandit! I told you! Head is last!"

"What difference does it make?"

"ALL the difference." He scurried on upstairs to do whatever it is that Gerard's do. He never did tell me...You hear that? We've shared a room for over twenty years and he still hasn't told me what he does. Maybe...He throws fruit out the window...or...plays "Super Mario Galaxy"...

I looked over at my niece, who was admiring my decapitated action figure that lie in her hand. We were leaving for the Honda Civic Tour soon, and I wanted to spend some quality time with the ones I loved first. After about five minutes, I went on, you guessed it, Tumblr! Yes! I, Mikey Way, just went to explore Tumblr.

"Let's see here..." What could the people have to explore today? "WOAH! NO WAY! YES WAY! ME WAY? WE WAY! ME WAY? NO RAY!" I looked at that every day. It's hilarious! Whoever made it was a genious!

Bandit just spat my leg at my head. Ahhhh...toddlers... Nothing beats them! One time, I was watching Bandit with Alicia, and she-

Frank came running down the stairs at that time. No clue why, but he was looking for Gerard.

"Where's Gerard? I'm out of diapers!" Frank had twins daughters, Cherry and Lily. Cute kids, I watched them for him one time.

"Gerard's in his room eating a sweet potato pop, and how many diapers do those twins go through a day?"

"Not that many, it's just that the company doesn't provide enough."

"What company?"

"It's-"

...PLEASE STAND BY...

"You got that, Mikey?"

"Yeah, but why did we have to use a 'Please stand by'?"

"Not sure... See you later." He went back upstairs to look for Gerard again. He's a strange man. My phone beeped next to me, so I looked at the message.

_If YoU wAnT tO kNoW wHaT yOu'Re BrOtHeR dOeS aLl DaY, hEeD mY iNsTrUcTiOnS._

What? Blackmail? Someone knows what my brother does all day. Maybe they know what kind of obsession he has with sweet potato pops.

"What are you looking at?" Lyn-z said, walking in and picking up Bandit.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, putting my phone to my chest.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I-I-I was watching 'Ghost Adventures' on my phone. Yep! It's that cool." Lindsey and Bandit exchanged glances.

"Well, okay then..." She brought Bandit back upstairs as I looked at the message again. First and foremost, the person needs to learn grammar. Second, did my brother have a stalker? Just thinking of that gives me chills. I shivered at the thought and put the phone down. Maybe this person knows...Wait, isn't this just like in "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" where Mario needs to follow X's instructions to the Crystal Star? X talked in that language. Maybe it's just a prank... My phone beeped again.

"Maybe it's the Forever Alone guy?" I looked.

_gO tO tHe StOrE aNd TaLk To ThE sIx YeAr OlD bOy_

What the stinkin' heck does this dude want from me?...Oh well, I needed cheese anyway.

**A/N As the disclaimer says, I owe nothing. For all you MCR fans, you know that the Honda Civic Tour already started. This takes place a week before. Also, I just randomly chose six year old boy. All italics belong to Paper Mario 2, the "ME WAY" joke from it's creator on Tumblr, and everything else that sounds way too smart to be mine belongs to it's owner. I went to the concert and it was AMAZING by the way. Review! Pwease?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This is fictional and I own nothing.**

**Mikey POV**

Doing what the mysterious text message said, I went to the store. Apparently, a little, six-year old boy was supposed to know exactly what it is Gerard does alone upstairs...But where was he? And why do I feel like I'm playing a cheap version of "Where's Waldo?"?

I searched high and low through the aisles, but no six year old. I found a five year old, and a seven year old. I even found a sixty-seven year old telling me to watch for the gorilla fist!..Gorilla fist?

"Mista..." A little voice said in a little kid language, calling an older person "mista" instead of "mister" or their real name.

"Yes?" I looked down and saw a little boy holding an old fashioned looking cell phone. "Are you six?"

"No! I'm not Andy Sixx! I'm Tyler!"

"No! I mean six-years old!" Fiesty little guy...

"Ohhhhh! Yep!." Tyler smiled. I kneeled down to reach his height.

"Do you know what my brother does in his room sometimes?" Tyler looked around quickly and pulled me in closer to his face. He's strong for a little tyke!

"Who told you? I sent that to a boy named Mikey!"

"I am Mikey! C'mon! Believe me! I'm Mikey Way, citizen of Los Angeles, California, thirty years old! I have two cats, one dog, one wife, and one life! (Rhymes...) I play bass guitar and helped my brother find love in a girl! Just see the first few chapters!"

"Chapters?"

"Yeah! Hasn't it occured to you that we're in a fanfiction?"

"Mista-man, you broke the fourth wall..."

"Call me Way...Mikey Way..."

"James Bond reference there, Mikey."

"I know," This was kinda fun for me!, "so can you tell me what my brother does?"

"I could...But for a cost!"

"Tyler!" There goes the fun...

"Twenty- five cents, or we walk!" I sighed and handed him the money. What's a six year old boy gonna do with this?...

"Your brother takes the sweet potato pop and looks at things that younger kids look at, just so he can relate to Bandit when she's older!"

"But she's two years old!"

"Yeah, I know...Could you do me a favor?" Tyler said, handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Give this to Bandit when she's thirteen, tell her to call me!"

"I'll do that!" When he was out of sight, I ripped up the paper. Bandit's not gonna hook up with that guy!

I went home and saw Alicia doing nothing really.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked her, leaning over her shoulder and resting my head on it.

"Nothing really, like you just said."

"How many fourth wall breaks are there gonna be in this chapter?" I ran up to Gerard's room and knocked on the door. "Gerard! Turn off the Britney Spears! It's getting late!" I had completely lost track of the time. It heard the stereo go off and then Gerard opened the door.

"How'd you know I was doing this?" Gerard asked, dumbfounded, walking into my room.

"A little six year old that wanted to hook up with Bandit told me!"

"Dang... It was Tyler wasn't it? I told him to never tell people of my secret plans...Ah well... See you tomorrow I guess." He left the room as I got ready for bed. How fast does time go in this fanfiction world? I am having chat with ShayminLove98 in the next chapter! You wait and see! I'll prove it!

ShayminLove98: I have to do an interview with you now, Mikey?

You sure do!

ShayminLove98: *sigh* Okay, I'll try and remember!

Yay!

**A/N So, like Mikey said, and if I remember, I will be doing an interview with the character in the next chapter. I hope he doesn't ask me weird questions! I also hope I remember to do so! And school's starting soon, so I'll try and take time out of my school work to update! Review please! Also, sorry for such a short chapter! I get writers block sometimes...**


	13. End

**Ummm... I know I said that I would continue writing this whole fanfiction with an interview and everything, but I have a confession to make... This isn't easy to say to you readers, but I'm going to end this fanfiction with one last scene, then it's over. I will still be updating "KOBRA" so don't worry about that. I just wanted to say thanks for reading this fanfiction. On with the scene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Mikey POV

It's a sad thing about why we can't continue this fanfiction, but I guess out spirit will live on here!

I am currently on the Honda Civic Tour with Gerard, Ray and Frank, and it's going pretty good so far! Fans are cool, my hair is awesome, nothing bad is going on, just a normal, typical day. Wow... It's amazing how I'm not talking much nonsense here. It's almost a sad thing...

"Mikey, who are you narrating too?" Gerard asked me. I guess I was talking straight ahead again to no one in particular. I do it every Thursday.

"Uhhh... No one..." I quickly said back to him.

"Well okay, but I feel like I've narrated before too. Like, maybe a few years ago when I saw Frank doing that weird walk."

"He is pretty weird..." I said, staring down at the floor. He was right. Gerard deid narrate before. A few chapters ago to be honest. "I gotta go to the potty, so I'll be back in a moment." I went over to the toilet. Nice bathroom, I like it! I stayed in there longer than I had hoped though.

I just sat there, wondering when I would go back home again, just to watch Alicia stare at the ceiling all day... Oh crap, I don't think I was supposed to say that... She's gonna be so mad at me...

After trying to convince myself that my wife was not gonna sneak into the tour bus and kill me in my sleep, I looked at a hand held mirror Frank gave me for Christmas. It was either that or a Pottermore account... I like mirrors...

In the mirror, I stared at my reflection.

"Who's _that _handsome devil?" I said, but after I did, I heard Gerard groan. He heard me... Dang. "I have got to learn how to conpliment myself quietly. If I don't, Gerard's gonna ram his head into a wall until he passes out. Auuggghhh..

You know, after everything that's happened so far, like helping Gerard out with Lyn-z, playing with Bandit, getting Frank out of various trees and dumpsters, and more, I realized just how lucky I am to be sitting here, on a toilet, on a tour bus... Man that came out wrong... Just then, I heard a pounding on the door.

"Mikey!" It way Ray. "Frank's stuck in a tree in a dumpster! We gotta get him out!" Oh man...

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION! Once again, "KOBRA" will be continued.**


End file.
